Caja rodante
La caja rodante es un objeto que aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Es igual a una caja, solo que esta tiene ruedas. Al destruir una de estas cajas se obtendrán la misma clase de objetos que contienen las normales. A diferencia de las cajas normales, un personaje u otros objetos pueden subirse encima de este tipo de cajas. Para que la caja pueda rodar, un personaje o cualquier cosa deberá golpearlo. El día 8 de abril de 2014 fueron confirmadas para aparecer en Super Smash Bros. 4 junto a las cajas y también se confirmó que estarían diferenciadas como en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, con la apariencia de madera clásica, la aparencia futurista (renovada respecto del juego anterior) y la aparencia de regalo. Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Cajas rodantes :Parecen cajas normales, pero tienen cuatro ruedas acopladas en la parte inferior. Si tratas de cargártelas, pondrán ruedas en polvorosa y aplastarán todo lo que encuentren por el camino. Al destrozar una de estas cajas obtendrás la misma clase de objeto que contienen las normales. También puedes darte un garbeo de lo más divertido si te pones encima. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Rolling Crates :Special crates that look like normal ones but have four wheels attached to the undersides. However, what is more obvious is the "cart" that the wheels are attached to, and the fact that Rolling Crates will always be placed squarely on the stage, and never at an angle. Try to destroy these and they will go rolling along, smashing everyone in their path. When a rolling crate is destroyed, it will reveal the same sorts of items found in normal crates. You can also jump on a rolling crate for a fun ride. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Español right|100px Español americano :Cajas rodantes :Estas cajas parecen de lo más normales hasta que te fijas en las ruedas que tienen debajo. ¡O hasta que las pones en una pendiente y ves cómo bajan rodando! Destrúyelas para agarrar los objetos que tienen dentro o lánzalas hacia tus enemigos. Incluso puedes subirte a ellas y dar una vueltecita, ¡pero asegúrate de poder bajar! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (03/2008) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Español europeo :Cajas rodantes :Estas cajas parecen de lo más normales hasta que te fijas en las ruedas que tienen debajo. ¡O hasta que las pones en una pendiente y ves cómo bajan rodando! Destrúyelas para coger los objetos que tienen dentro o lánzalas hacia tus enemigos. Incluso puedes subirte a ellas y dar una vueltecita, ¡pero asegúrate de poder bajar! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (03/2008) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Galería Variedad de Cajas SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Una caja rodante junto a otras cajas normales en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Curiosidades * Al igual que la caja normal, también pueden salir parodiadas. (como cajas de regalo, contenedor, etc.) * Los personajes que estén subidos en la caja se moverán junto con ésta si es golpeada. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también